Don't Burst My Bubble
by Saengak
Summary: The Mizukage likes blowing molten glass bubbles like civilians like blowing bubblegum. Ao's fascination gets a little out of hand.


Written for the Naruto Rare Pair Spring Kink Meme 2019 on Tumblr.

Prompt: oral fixation.

* * *

The Godaime Mizukage has a bad habit: she likes to chew on molten glass marbles like they're bubblegum.

Ao doesn't quite understand what she gets out of it - it's certainly not the taste - but she seems to genuinely enjoy sinking her teeth into the melted remains of those clear glass marbles. She works at them with special vehemence today, her brow wrinkled with concentration as she wades through the backlogged paperwork. As her sharp eyes flit over the endless lines of bureaucratic babble, her jaw tenses and relaxes, keeping to a soothing rhythm that somehow calms him as well. He watches her surreptitiously from his desk, positioned to her right and in the prime position to see her elegant profile. Her jawline catches his gaze and he wonders how it remains so slender despite the workout that she gives her muscles.

Occasionally, he'd see the swipe of her tongue along her teeth, pressing against her cheek from the inside, and he'd swallow, feeling sweat prickle along his back. It must be the heat of her jutsu, even though it must be contained behind shiny, pink barrier of her lips, pursed in annoyance as she stares down diplomatic correspondence.

"Hmmph!" She makes an unhappy noise and sighs, tilting her head back to blow a short burst of dense white steam towards the ceiling. Just like what those youngsters do nowadays- vaping, was it? He only feels irritation when he spots them puffing away on the street, but when his Mizukage does it...

It's fascinating.

He's mildly appalled when he realises that she is essentially exhaling vaporised saliva, but there's nothing wrong with saliva, especially not when it's his Mizukage-sama's. She's... above reproof. In any and every area.

His eye glazes over slightly as she sets her tongue between her teeth, a bubble of red-hot glass forming against the pout of her lips as she exhales. The glass stretches and hardens as it cools, until it's a mere shimmering outline in the air. She has perfected this trick as well as any master glass blower in Suna. Plucking it from her mouth with a deft hand, she gives the rapidly cooling opening a tiny, kitten-like lick to seal it into a perfect sphere.

Ao's mouth feels dry. Perhaps he has to defect and become a missing-nin before she'll deem fit to give him one of those molten kisses she's always promising her opponents. He has no delusions of overpowering her; she'll have him pinned in a moment. "Should I teach you what I do to traitors?" she'll hiss, her eyes blazing with fire as she seizes him by the lapels. Before he can even gasp out a plea for mercy, the steam of her sweet breath will be in his face, her lips pressing against his and the unnatural heat of her mouth scalding his tongue-

"-Ao? Ao!"

His startled gaze snaps up, finding her gaze narrowed with irritation. The glimmering bubble of glass is nowhere to be seen. Instead, she has her container of marbles in her hand, the single remaining sphere bouncing about the plastic walls as she shakes it pointedly. "I'm almost out of marbles. Pick some up for me after work, will you?"

Ao schools his face, the heat under his collar cooling slightly. "Of course, Mizukage-sama." Any irritation he might have felt at being treated like a messenger boy is drowned under relief. She hasn't noticed his momentarily lapse. "Really," he scolds himself, frowning down at the incomplete letter on his desk as he adjusts his haori over his lap. "You're too old for this."

"Are you alright?" his lovely Mizukage asks, her voice softening with concern. "You're looking a bit flushed."

Embarrassed, greatly touched, and feeling more than a little guilty, Ao glances away. "The weather just isn't very conducive to turtlenecks today."

Mei smirks - and yes, he is familiar with the benefits of a strapless dress, thank you very much - and twirls her finger. "Just take it off, then."

Ao splutters, another vivid scene hitting him like a Suiton to the face.

("Take it off," she barks, her painted nails scoring reddened lines along his stomach as she tugs at the bottom of his shirt, intent on stripping him of it. He's still gasping from her kiss, mouth stinging and tongue tender, when she glares. "What on earth possessed you to give up Kiri's uniform for this?")

Ao rubs his hand over his face, groaning in exasperation at both himself and his Mizukage. "Mizukage-sama, please."

She just laughs.


End file.
